A Family Has Just Expanded
by CMNCIS
Summary: Timothy McGee and Spencer Reid end up at the same place with out knowing the other one is there and some how they find out that there related. How are they going to react once they receive the news? How are their lives going to change?


Having two of the characters (main] Spencer Reid, and Timothy McGee from Criminal Minds and NCIS.

Cousins that they never knew about until they end up at the same coffee shop.

 **Title: A Family Has Just Expanded**

Chapter 1

Setting: A coffee shop in Lake Ridge, VA, (between Washington DC, and Quantico, VA]

Dialogue:

Timothy (McGee): [Sitting at a table by himself, talking to Barista]: I'll have a large triple chocolate caramel cappuccino with two scoops of sugar and so much whipped cream that it's actually covering the entire glass. Please.

Barista: [taking order from Timothy]: "Hmm. The guy at the other end of the coffee shop just ordered exactly the same thing that you did. That's really odd, because no one has ever ordered that here before, or at least from me. Now is this just a coincidence, or did you two talk to each other beforehand? Is this a joke of some kind?

Timothy: That **is** odd. And kind of funny, actually. Are you playing a joke on **me**? I mean, did someone really order the same thing?

Barista: This is obviously no joke. I don't like playing tricks on my customers. And you should order what **you** want. Not something that you think will impress me!

Timothy: Know what? I'll just order what I told you. I really do want it. It's not about you. Do you have any other customers besides me and my coffee doppelganger?

Barista: I'm sorry, but you two are it. But I'll go put your order in. (Leaves her spot beside his table and heads for the kitchen.]

Timothy: [talking to himself] I can't stand it. I've got to go see if the other guy actually ordered the same thing. I can see someone ordering a triple chocolate caramel cappuccino, but with so much whipped cream it's actually covering the glass? [Starts to stand to look, then decides to sit back down.] Guess I'll wait to see if I actually get what I ordered, though...

Barista: Here it is! Enjoy!

Timothy: Thanks. Could you so kindly Miss, point out which customer you mean who ordered my drink as well, would you?

Barista: Sure. He's the tall, skinny, brown haired guy with glasses and hazel eyes, sitting by himself in the back. [She points him out.]

Timothy: OK, thanks. [Leaves his spot to go find other customer, carefully carrying his drink.]

Timothy: [Finds other customer]: Excuse me, Mister, is it okay if I sit by you?

Spencer (Reid]: Excuse me? Why don't you sit at your own table? There's plenty of room in the coffee shop, isn't there. [Then he notices that Timothy has a drink just like his.] Whaaaa?

Timothy: The Barista told me that we had ordered identical drinks, and no one had ever ordered one before. Seemed kind of odd to me, so I wanted to check it out.

Spencer: Yeah, that's more than odd. Sure you can sit by me.

Timothy: (Reaches out his hand, offering to shake hands] I'm Timothy McGee.

Spencer: Hi. I'm Spencer Reid. And I don't do handshakes. The number of pathogens passed during handshakes is staggering. It's actually safer to kiss. [Gives a small wave and a shy smile instead of shaking hands.] Did you really order this out of coincidence or did the Barista tell you what I ordered and you decided to order the same thing? Why the hell would you do that anyway?

Timothy: [Pulling his hand back. An awkward silence for awhile.] Oh, I didn't know that about the germs, and about the drinks, nope. Just a coincidence. I'm just always doing stuff like ordering strange things- I guess I just have really weird tastes, that's all. And I just wanted to try something new.

Spencer: Actually, that sounds a lot like me. [Gives a sort of shy laugh and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. Then talks normally again.] Are you from around here?

Timothy: No, actually. I'm from Washington D.C. And you?

Spencer: I'm not either. I live in Quantico. I decided to come to this coffee shop because the one I normally go to is under construction. Do you go to this one often?

Timothy: Mostly. when I'm not late for work, that is. Are you originally from this area?

Spencer: No, I'm originally from Las Vegas. Are you originally from this area? If so, that's interesting.

Timothy: No, I started out in Maryland.

Spencer: What brought you to D.C.?

Timothy: I work for NCIS. I'm a Field Agent. What made you move to Quantico, and do you know what NCIS stands for?

Spencer: Yes, I know what NCIS stands for. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigation Service. [ Tim nods, indicating Reid is right.] I moved to Quantico because I work for the FBI Behavior Analysis Unit or BAU for short. I'm also a Field Agent. [Tim seems somewhat confused to him.] Is everything... Uuhh... Um...All right?... You seem somewhat… Um... confused.

Timothy: Oh no, no. I'm not confused. I was just...uh... Thinking. Thinking about something. It's probably nothing.

Spencer: I'm sure it's not nothing. You're obviously thinking something. Come on you can tell me. What are you thinking about?

Timothy: Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable now.

Spencer: No you won't make me feel uncomfortable you can tell me.

Timothy: You sure?

Spencer: Yes I'm sure. Just spill the beans won't ya please? I'm dying to hear.

Timothy: Ok, here goes nothing. I just have this feeling like we're related somehow...

Spencer: Now that you mention it I too have that feeling...

Timothy: You do? How can we find out?... You have any suggestions Spencer?

Spencer: Actually I do. I know just the someone who can help with that. (He pulls out his cell phone from his pocket and sets it on the table. Calls his teammate Penelope Garcia. His cell phone is also on speaker.]:

Garcia: What do I owe the pleasure of this call from my gorgeous genius?

Timothy: [whispers]: Gorgeous genius?

Spencer: [holds up a one-moment finger] I've got you on speaker phone...I was wondering if you would be able to tell a man I'm with, Timothy McGee and I, if we are somehow related. [Can hear Penelope typing.]

Spencer: [covers up the part where they speak, while she's typing away] She gives everyone nicknames. So don't be shocked or alarmed if she gives you one. [Timothy shakes his head 'yes' as he understands.]

Garcia: I can't believe you would doubt me like that...

Spencer: [Uncovers cell phone microphone just in time. Spencer cut Garcia short with a little get-to-the-point in his voice.] Garcia!

Garcia: Right, sorry. Back to your guy's question. The answer is 'yes'. You two are... (Leaves a long pause in a cliffhanger voice.]

Spencer and Timothy: (Speaking at the same time, in somewhat annoyed voices, while looking at the phone.] Garcia!

Garcia: [in a surprise-birthday voice.] Cousins!

Spencer and Timothy: What! [The guys say in unison, while staring at each other with wide eyes.]

Timothy: How can that be?

Spencer: Are you sure Garcia?

Garcia: Yes I'm sure. When have I ever been wrong? Jr. G Man, and now for you Mr. Timothy, your nickname is T. G. Cup... Bye, you two Gs. (She ends the call without leaving any room for arguments and leaving Timothy and Spencer in a state of shock.]

Timothy: How can we not have known all this Spencer? ( With a shake of his head, with disbelief and his left hand resting on the side of his head.]

Spencer: No clue. (Also with a shake of the head plus his chin resting on his right hand.]

Both men have lost track of time at some point. Both of their phones ring simultaneously. They don't register it until the third ring. They check their caller IDs and see that it's their bosses calling. They answer their phones and know that they're going to be in trouble for being late.

Both men hurriedly leave tips and leave the coffee shop.

Chapter 2

Timothy is driving his own car to work.

When Timothy gets to work, he hurries to the main room...

Elie (Bishop] (a co-worker of Timothy's]: Hi, Tim

Timothy: [while trying to catch his breath] Hi Bishop. [Just now he sees his boss walking in.] Boss, I can explain.

Gibbs: [walking with his coffee] You think, McGee?

Timothy: I was getting my drink as I normally do, and this one man, who I just met got the same drink, and we talked and found out that we are cousins! I was just so dumfounded, I lost track of time.

Gibbs: That still gives you no reason to be late! Look, I don't care what you do when you're off the clock. But when you're supposed to be working, see to it that you're here, won't you? [Gives Timothy a 'Gibbs head-slap'.]

Timothy: It will never happen again, boss.

Gibbs: No, it won't. Now get to work!

Tim Timothy: Yes, boss.

Tony (Dinozzo] (another co-worker]: [Gives a little laugh with a shake of his head; he's amused by it] Oh, probie, you're so busted.

Timothy: Cut it out, Tony.

Tony: [still amused] Why? It's true, McGoo. You're thirty minutes late, and do you know what? This reminds me of the movie...

Gibbs: [interrupting Tony, yelling] DINOZZO!

Tony: [rushes back to work] Back to work boss, on it.

Chapter 3

Spencer is taking the subway to work.

[Spencer has just gotten off the subway; he runs up the stairs, almost tripping. When he's on the second to last step on the stairs, he runs into an old couple and their caregiver, making Spencer fall down the stairs, just barely missing hitting his head. Spencer gives a little moan.]

Jenna: (Caregiver] [Runs down the stairs and helps Spencer up] Oh my gosh, mister, are you okay? Here, let me help you up.

Spencer: [Lets the caregiver help him up.] I'm okay. I bumped into you three. Are you three okay?

Jenna: Yes, we're okay. [Looks in the couple's direction. The two of them shake their heads 'yes', before she looks back at Spencer, and begins to talk again.] Next time be more careful and look where you're going.

Spencer: Yes, I will. Sorry again for bumping into you. [Spencer starts walking up the stairs until the caregiver starts talking again.]

Jenna: We never got each others' names. I'm Jenna. Jenna Mixx. I'm their caregiver. Why were you running in the first place, if you don't mind me asking?

Spencer: [Antsy, nervous, worried, so he talks kind of fast, but the caregiver gets all of his words] Well, I'm Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI BAU, also known as Behavior Analysis Unit. I'm late for work and that's why I'm running. I'm sorry, Jenna, but I really have to go. [Spencer runs while he finished his sentence and speeds off to work.]

Jenna: [Turns to face Spencer's direction] No, that's perfectly okay. Go and get to work; I won't hold you up.

Spencer arrives at work 1 1/2 hours late, and heads straight to Hotch's office. He ignores the rest of his teammates comments, knocks on his boss's door.

Hotch: [Writing papers when he hears the door but continues writing when Spencer enter.] Come in.

Spencer: I'm here now, Hotch.

Hotch: You're late, Reid.

Spencer: I know, I can explain.

Hotch: [Finishes two more sentences and puts his signature on page, looks up at Reid and gestures him to sit.] I'm listening.

Spencer: [Looking his boss in the eye, and at times, looking at the floor, because of nervousness and shame.] I went to get myself some coffee since I had plenty of time, I sat for awhile, when this guy comes up with the same awkward drink as me, and asks if he could sit by me. I let him. After I saw the drink of course. We talk a bit. During the talk, we both had this strange feeling as if we were related in some way. I called Garcia and we discovered that our instincts were right.-that we found out that we're cousins. With Garcia's help of course. We were so shocked about it, that we lost track of time. We left as soon as you and his boss called. I headed straight for the subway, rushed up the stairs, almost tripping, then I bumped into an old couple and their caregiver, just barely missing my head, and fell backwards anyway. The caregiver helps me up and then that conversation got too long and I ran the rest of the way here. Next time I'll make sure I'm not late. Sorry.

After Spencer's confession, the room becomes quiet with an awkward silence. After about 10 minutes of no one talking, Hotch asks:

Hotch: Are you and the others okay, I mean, when the collision occurred?

Spencer: Yes. We're all okay.

Hotch: Good, I'm glad you made it, and as far as being late, I'm not proud or angry, just disappointed with you, and leaving you with a warning. But don't make me have to catch you again, or otherwise you'll be banned from the next case.

Spencer: Understand, boss. [Spencer stands up after he finished answering his boss with his head hanging down with his hands in his pockets and heads back to his desk and went straight to writing what he had to.]

Last we heard was:

Tim/Gibbs:

Tim: ...I was so dumbfounded, I lost track of time.

Gibbs: That still gives you no reason to be late. Look. I don't care what you do when you're off the clock, but when you're supposed to be working, see to it that you're here, won't you? [Gives Timothy a 'Gibbs head-slap'.]

Timothy: It will never happen again, boss.

Gibbs: No, it won't. Now get to work!

Spencer/Hotch:

Spencer: ...Next time, I'll make sure I'm not late. Sorry.

Hotch: Are you and the others okay, I mean, when the collision occurred?

Spencer: Yes. We're all okay.

Hotch: Good, I'm glad you made it, and as far as being late, I'm not proud or angry, just disappointed with you, and leaving you with a warning. But don't make me have to catch you again, or otherwise you'll be banned from the next case.

Spencer: Understand, boss.

Chapter 4

You're probably wondering how come they never knew one another. It's because their mothers are sisters, who had an argument with each other when they were younger, before either of them had their own family. They never got over it, never talked it over, never got it settled, and actually, never talked to each other again after moving out. And even if they wanted to reunite to try and settle, they couldn't, because Tim's mother has passed and Spencer's mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, and recently diagnosed with the beginning stage of Alzheimer's.

Chapter 5

[Timothy and the rest of the team are doing desk work until Gibbs gets a call.]

Gibbs: [Answering phone; Everyone stops when Gibbs answers the phone.]

Gibbs: Gibbs... [He goes quiet while listening to the person on the other end.]

Gibbs: Uhhuh. Got it. [Writes address down while other person is talking, then hangs up.]

Gibbs: Grab your gear, we're going to Foggy Bottom. [Gibbs starts heading for the elevator with the team right behind him.]

 ** _One or both of them will save the other's life. REMOVE THIS- JUST A REMINDER FOR WRITING THE STORY._**


End file.
